The Other Guardian
by The Cynical Asian
Summary: There's another Guardian, just like Chung. Alyss joins in on the Elgang's adventures. What do we have in store for the group? Join us and find out! Rated T for language and a bunch of other stuff. Possible pairings, have not decided yet (Most of them) Temporary hiatus since I've been busy with my other stories, sorry guys T.T I will get back onto this when I can though :D


**Asian: Okay, retyped this because it had room for improvement (Plus I thought I'd revive this since I haven't done squat with it)**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Aisha – Elemental Master**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Eve – Code Nemesis**

**Chung – Deadly Chaser**

**Alyss – Fury Guardian**

**Chapter One**

_The cries of innocent people filled the air, dying at the hands of the demons. The Senace Kingdom had fallen, the demon army led by none other than Chung's father. Hurriedly the El-gang along with some of the Red Knights of Velder headed for their ship docked in Hamel's port, a wounded Chung Seiker in tow. Another guardian similar to Chung followed them in order to ensure their escape from the fallen city. "Alyss..." Chung's voice weakly called out to the guardian. One of the knights escorting Chung (Who was being carried in a stretcher) stepped aside as the guardian went to his side. "Don't leave me, you promise?."As Chung's protector and close friend she silently obeyed, not wanting to do otherwise. She wanted to stay with Chung but deep inside she knew something else... "I promise." Alyss reassured him. "We're in the docks, it's safer here. We'll be taking a boat out of here straight to Velder."_

_Chung coughed up blood, still suffering from the fight with his father. "Senace has fallen..." One of the El-gang, the elven warrior Rena slowed down to walk next to them. "We took Velder back from a demon invasion not long ago, we will do the same here." She smiled at Chung before catching up with her friends, doing her best to hide the doubt that clouded her mind._

_The group had reached the last ship that would depart for Velder, already jam-packed with civilians that managed to escape the demons' clutches. They were just about to board when the unnatural, horrid battle-cries of the demon army reached their ears. Not far from the docks there was an amassing group of demons behind a much larger demon that overpowered the Red Knights that defended the area. "SEIKER! COME HERE BOY!" The larger demon roared, smashing right through the defenses that the Red Knights set up and heading straight for the last ship, their ship. Quickly Alyss jumped off and readied her own Destroyer to fight the demon Victor. "ALYSS!" Chung shouted to her, leaning over the rails of the boat even though he was still in pain. Alyss, without looking at Chung, shouted, "I cannot keep my promise, young Prince. Leave now while you can!" She took aim as the lesser demons, Shadow Walkers, rushed towards Alyss, cutting her off with the port's water on her sides and back as the demons blocked her front. Chung's cries could be heard as the ship picked up speed, even over the sound of Alyss' powerful cannon being fired._

_Chung screamed in pure horror as he watched the demons swarm Alyss. He couldn't see her anymore._

-Present Day-

The memory stuck to Chung like a parasite. It was three years ago when all that happened and they still had not taken back Hamel. They had thankfully gained some ground, pushing the demons somehwhat back to the Ancient Waterways. Chung had searched for any clues as to the whereabouts of his lost friend but nothing showed up. The dock where he had seen her last had been annihilated completely so Chung feared the worst. Seeing his pain the El-gang had brought him back to Velder in order to take his mind off of the past. Still, the memory served as a stronger purpose than the one he already had. Not only would he take back the Senace Kingdom, but he would avenge his possibly-dead friend.

The Velder marketplace bustled with activity as people went about, arguing prices with the storekeepers that sold their goods. Chung squeezed his way through the crowds as he carried the grocery items Rena asked him to pick up. He carelessly bumped into a hooded stranger as he walked. Noticing only the strands of long, blonde hair that fell from the stranger's hood he quickly apologized before continuing home.

Rounding a few corners he felt that he was being followed. Without giving the stalker any hint of suspicion Chung went around another corner as he was almost home. Chung hugged the wall as he waited for the lone stalker to come up to the corner. The almost-silent footsteps grew louder as the stalker approached. In an instant Chung whipped out one of his Silver shooters, pointing the barrel straight at the stalker's head. He recognized the hooded stranger that he had accidentally bumped into, why did she follow him? He assumed she was a girl because of the long hair, the assumption proven true as the stranger lowered her hood to reveal her face. Long, blonde hair with ear-like extensions, a creamy-white face with two beautifully stunning blue eyes that shone brightly like crystals. Her lips formed a nervous smile as Chung recognized her. He remembered that the castle staff would tease the two, saying they were long-lost twins. He remembered how she had become a Fury Guardian only days before the invasion. He remembered her tears as her own father was killed by his. Before Chung stood his love whom he had thought dead, slain by the hands of the demons that still controlled most of Hamel. "A-Alyss...?"

The girl lifted a hand from her cloak, slowly gripping the pistol and lowering from her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as they met Chung's. "Chung... My prince... How tall you've grown." He stared at Alyss for a long time, unable to put his mind together as millions of questions he had for her raced through his head. Alyss surprised him with a tight embrace, holding close to him as if he were the one that was assumed dead but suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Alyss pulled back a little, just to get a good look at Chung's face. "You look... handsome. Fitting for a prince." Chung smiled. "And you're beautiful, as expected of you of course." She tried her best not to blush but her face flushed with warmth. Slowly they pulled each other in for a kiss...

"I hope I'm not intruding?" The two nearly jumped out of their skins. They spun around to meet the source of the voice, none other than Rena. "I was wondering what was taking you so long Chung, didn't expect to see this." The elf stuck her hand out to Alyss. "I'm Rena." Alyss took her hand and shook it. "Alyss." Rena apparently had not recognized her at first, but later did.

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, Chung, I'm going to need those groceries now." Rena grabbed the bag of food he was carrying from his hands. "I'll let you two have some extra time before dinner, just don't be late." With a wave Rena headed home. The house wasn't very far from where they were, actually. Taking the extra time she gave them Chung and Alyss took a detour through a park.

The couple held hands as they walked the evening away. "I want to know... How did you find me here?" Alyss gripped Chung's hand tightly as she recollected her memories...

_Alyss woke up to find herself in a cell. It seemed to be that she was captured and not killed by the demons, probably locked inside Hamel's dungeon. The hall outside the cell was dark, the demons guarding did not need light to see their prisoners. Still, the lines cutting across their skin produced a bright enough glow for Alyss to make out her surroundings.. What could the demons want with Alyss she did not know, and it puzzled her. The voice of an old man came from the far wall saying, "The girl finally wakes." He half-laughed half-coughed as Alyss watched his outline in the darkness shift. She heard a low tapping noise. "What do you mean?"_

"_You were thrown in here two years ago. How you managed to live without eating surprises me." A surprised Alyss suddenly felt extremely hungry, her stomach had growled. "I've been told to save some food for you every day in case you woke up. Here." Alyss caught the object the old man tossed at her. It felt like an apple, still ripe too. "Thank you." She devoured the apple within seconds, feeling the energy from eating fill her._

_A low scraping sound could be heard from the back wall, quiet enough only for the occupants of the cell to hear. The old man tapped on the wall again in a peculiar pattern, Alyss quickly caught on that he was communicating with someone but kept quiet in fear of the demon guard outside noticing. "So it's been two years?" The old man's silhouette looked like he was nodding. More scraping came from the wall, this time with a muffled thump. A glowing light shone through a hole in the wall that suddenly appeared. Alyss could see the old man reach into the hole and pull out a dimly shining crystal. "I believe this is yours." He held out the crystal to Alyss and she quickly took it, hiding it under her clothes. "This is my guardian stone, how did you get it?" The old man coughed again. "Some people managed to steal this from the demons when they brought you in here. We knew you were of the Senace Knights given a guardian stone similar to the Seiker family, and have been safekeeping it as we waited for you to wake. Many people have died to keep this out of the demons' hands."_

_Alyss bowed in thanks. "Am I to break everyone out?" The old man shook his head. "I have a gift of my own to give. Just promise me that you will find the Prince and help him take back the kingdom." Puzzled, Alyss nodded. "I promise." As if the old man was a strong, young man again he stood tall in the middle of the cell. He began chanting in a strange, ancient language. Mid-chant he paused to speak. "Hold the image of the prince in your mind, I will continue with the rest." She looked at him, still confused. "Just do it!" A demon patrol could be heard making its way towards them. Quickly Alyss pictured Chung, still as a child, in her mind. The cell door swung open as a demon rushed in and swung a clawed arm at Alyss. She shut her eyes in anticipation of the strike but it never came. She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the prison._

"I had ended up in the Ruben Forest somehow, thanks to the old man. I found my way to Ruben Village and spent the next year recovering. When I was fully healed the people there directed me to you." Chung listened to every detail. "I'm guessing that's the short version?" With a smile Alyss nodded. Chung wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for another hug. "At least you're here now." Alyss stared up into Chung's eyes momentarily, their lips meeting as they finally kissed. "I don't ever want to leave again."

When the hour reached the usual dinner time he brought Alyss home. Marching into the dining room everyone smiled at him, Rena all the more. "Everyone, this is Alyss." They all greeted her kindly, even Raven smiled. "She..." Alyss cut in for Chung, repeating her story to the gang.

"I see." Aisha watched Alyss carefully as she retold her tale. "You said it sounded ancient, the spell?" Alyss nodded. "Hmm. I'll have to study this further." Aisha recognized the spell, it was a powerful yet forgotten magic that the old man Alyss mentioned had used.

"Well, it's nice to see you not on the battlefield, Alyss." Rena smiled at her.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!" Everyone agreed with Elsword and dug in.

After dinner everyone dispersed, all heading to their evening activities before getting some sleep. Elsword sat in front of the TV in the lounge, Aisha retreated to her room/the house's library, Raven meditated outside, Chung and Alyss sat together on the stairs. Rena and Eve headed up the stairs heading to their rooms. Alyss noticed that the two, the elf and Nasod, were both holding hands. _That's strange,_ she thought curiously.

Tired, Alyss eventually fell asleep in Chung's arms. Chung carried her up to his room and tucked her into his bed. That night he slept on the couch in the lounge after Elsword had gone to bed.

**Elsword: I gotta say, this is actually not that bad**

**Everyone: -gasps- ELSWORD THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD!**

**Elsword: Now let's not get confused here! I was just saying that this is better, for once I'm not getting maimed.**

**Asian: It can be arranged :)**

**Elsword: Hell no**

**-Alyss and Chung are sitting together, completely ignoring everyone else-**

**Rena: They look so cute together :3**

**Asian: I know. Someone could get jealous though... -Motions towards Eve, she summons an electron ball in response- Aaaannnnyyywwaaayyyyy rate/review!**


End file.
